Trapped
by Jay Alexina
Summary: A J&M fic of course. Jack Holden has been living in the bay for a while now, but his world is turned upside down when the beautiful Martha Mckenzie comes to live in Summer Bay. The attraction between them is instant, but she's engaged!
1. Chapter 1

**TRAPPED**

Hello! Well, this isn't my first fic, but I've decided to try posting on for a change! This is of course a J&M story and I would really appreciate reviews - constructive criticism included! Hope you enjoy it! )

**Chapter 1**

Jack gradually woke up, gently opening his eyes to the light streaming in his window, and gratefully remembered that it was Sunday - the one day he never had to go work. He turned over to go back to sleep, but Lucas came running into his bedroom.

"Come on Jack! You should see the waves at the beach this morning – you have to come and surf. NOW!" Lucas started literally pulling Jack off his bed.

"Ok, ok Lucas, give me a chance to wake up will you!" said Jack groggily. Lucas laughed.

"You never were good at getting up in the mornings." He commented.

"Yes but you still like to wake me up anyway!" said Jack, getting up and grabbing Lucas in a headlock.

"Get off me! Jack!" shouted Lucas as his older brother tightened his grip. Jack finally let go, laughing. He quickly washed and dressed and was then met with more whinging.

"Come on jack, get your board and let's go! I'm missing out on precious surf time here!" whined Lucas.

"Ok I'm ready! The boards are outside so let's go!" replied Jack.

When the boys returned they found their father, Tony, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey dad! You should have seen the waves! They were awesome!" said Jack.

"I bet they were. Now listen, you two go and get changed; the people who bought next door's house are moving in today and we'll have to go and say hello and possibly help them with the unloading."

"Awww dad do we have to?" complained Lucas.

"Yes you do! And for that comment you can cook dinner tonight!" replied Tony amused at the faces that Lucas was now pulling. Jack just laughed. He knew better than to tease Lucas. One comment and he would be on dishes for the next week.

Martha sat on her bed and opened the draw in the bedside table next to her. She pulled out a picture from the back. As she looked at it, she smiled at the faces of her grandfather Alf, cousin Ric, and Aunty Morag. At least with this move she would be in the same place they were. She had been denied access to her family for so long that she now couldn't wait to get to Summer Bay. She had never been to the town before but Chris had been transferred to the local police station there. When he had told her she had immediately recognised the name. She just couldn't wait to get there; to get out of the city and to the beach.

She heard Chris re-enter the house and she hastily stuffed the photo into the back of the drawer.

"Martha sweetie? Where are you?" she heard him call.

"I'm here!" she answered and she moved into the living room. There she looked at her fiancé standing in the middle of the apartment smiling.

"This is going to be great! I really think we need a fresh start." He said pulling her into a hug. Martha smiled at him.

"I think Summer Bay is going to be just great." She replied softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chris and Martha drove past the "Welcome to Summer Bay" sign and entered the sleepy town of summer bay.

"Wow!" said Martha quietly, "It looks so peaceful…and look at the beach!"

"We're going to make a fresh start, you and me; this is going to be perfect." replied Chris "We'll make the perfect couple because I know that you can understand why I did what I did."

"That's the thing Chris I will never feel that way. You pushed me into it remember?" she said angrily. Chris looked at her angrily and said:

"Why are you like this? Always whining, you should be grateful!"

"Grateful! I don't think so!" she said scornfully.

"Martha you're not making anything better." warned Chris menacingly. She stayed quiet.

After showering, Jack left Lucas sitting in front of the TV, and went for a walk along to beach. He loved Summer Bay; ever since he had moved here a year ago he had had no regrets.

Martha and Chris finally arrived outside their new house. They got out of their car and looked up and down the road.

"Well it looks nice doesn't it?" asked Chris cheerfully. Martha ignored him and walked towards the house, keys in hand. She had to admit it was a nice house. Chris had chosen well. She entered and was followed by him.

"You know you should stop just caring about yourself you know." said Chris. Martha was aware of the anger starting to grow inside of her. He continued.

"I'm making an effort here, the least you could do is return the favour."

"Selfish? Me? You are such a hypocrite Chris!" said Martha, raising her voice.

"I don't really think you should be…" started Chris but he was interrupted.

"I don't need to listen to this." said Martha and with that she turned around and headed out of the door, towards the beach. She just couldn't believe that she was in this situation.

Jack strolled down the beach and started walking further along to a more secluded sot. He had expected the area to be deserted but to his surprise he saw a woman looking out to sea and crying. He couldn't see her face properly but he didn't recognise her. He decided to see if he could help. He approached her cautiously.

Martha heard footsteps behind her and she turned around quickly. He looked at her and he couldn't speak, she was beautiful, her long wavy brown hair was being blown around by the wind and her green eyes sparkled. He scolded himself for getting side tracked and started to talk.

"Umm are you ok?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yea… I'm fine thanks." she said, her head bent. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling shy but when she had turned around to look at him she had been unable to speak. She didn't know if he felt it too but there was just this connection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack arrived back home after his walk, now with more on his mind than he had had when he had left his house earlier on. He didn't know who she was, because he had never noticed her before, but he felt strange. He felt different and he couldn't explain it. Now all he could think of was her.

Martha walked back slowly to the house. She was trying to sort out her feelings. She didn't know what it was about him but she was feeling something that she had never felt before. It excited and scared her at the same time. She arrived at the front door of her house and sighed preparing herself to continue the act again.

"Jack! Lucas! Come on let's go and welcome the neighbours!" shouted Tony. Jack and Lucas both entered the living room and groaned.

"Dad do we have to?" asked Lucas.

"Yes! Now quit with the whining guys." Tony replied firmly as he walked out of the house. The boys had no choice but to follow .

Minutes later they arrived in front of the newly inhabited house. Jack could swear that he could hear arguing going on inside but he ignored it. After all Tony and Lucas hadn't seemed to hear it. They knocked on the door. A man came to the door and smiled. Tony was first to talk.

"Hi, we noticed that you're our new neighbours and we thought we'd offer our services if you need us to help move furniture in or anything."

"Wow, that's kind! My name is Chris and I've moved here with my fiancée Martha." He opened the door and let them in.

"Just excuse me a minute." Said Chris and he quickly rushed into one of the bedrooms. He saw Martha sitting on the window ledge looking out of the window, caught up in her own thoughts.

"Martha, come meet our neighbours." He whispered ushering her out of the room, but just before she left he grabbed her wrist.

"Be nice." He said patronisingly. Martha just gave him a filthy look.

The two of them entered the front room and Martha let out a little gasp. She recognised jack as the guy on the beach. The guy who, as soon as she had seen him, had given her butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was going to have to act all lovey dovey with Chris in front of him. She couldn't believe that he was their neighbour.

Jack looked in disappointment at Chris's fiancée. The girl who he had met at the beach; the one who he had admired for her beauty; the one who had broken his heart by crying. She was engaged? He could understand, she was gorgeous but he couldn't believe it. More to the point, he didn't want to believe it. His mind was now starting to go through their first encounter. Had she not felt it too? The electricity that passed when they touched. He had sworn that he saw some other expression in her eyes apart from hurt; one of longing. But now there was no way that he would ever get to see whether there could have been something more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

If Jack was surprised then Martha was shocked. She couldn't quite believe that he was her neighbour. She contemplated the fact that she would have to see him all the time and as much as the idea didn't bother her, the situation was just all wrong. She looked at him and he looked right back at her. For a moment they held the gaze and then Martha quickly composed herself. The last thing she needed was Chris suspecting anything. She refused to look Jack in the eye.

As Jack helped Chris and Martha move in she tried to avoid him at all costs. Every time Jack entered a room she left pretending that she was going to get another box or help Chris. Each time Jack saw right through her act. The few times when they did touch the attraction was clear. They both felt it and it was strong.

Eventually the Holden's left and Martha sighed in relief. She made her excuses and left for the beach. She loved it there. The beach had already charmed her and she could think of no better way to relax; or to let go of all her problems. She looked out at the sea and cursed herself for the millionth time for getting herself into this mess. She had really wanted to see where her and Jack could have gone; but she was with Chris and she had no choice. 

However, as much as she hated herself, she hated Chris even more. He had taken advantage of her and now she would have to spend the rest of her life with him. Her wedding, scheduled in just six short months was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But it would be her worst.

Jack got home, went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed. He sighed. He had finally met someone who made his heart skip a beat and she was off limits. To Chris. The moment jack had met him he had not liked him. Although Chris and Martha seemed happy he had almost seemed to control her. Something just wasn't quite right, but he put it down to jealousy. Of course he didn't want their relationship to be going well; but he had to face facts: they were moving in together and they were engaged. They had to be going well. He really no longer knew what to do so he decided that he would go for a walk. But as he entered the living room he saw Tony and Lucas sitting down, waiting.

"So," said Tony, "are you going to tell us what is going on?" Jack looked at them, a confused look on his face.  
"Don't try and deny it." said Lucas knowingly. Jack just continued to stare at them with an even more puzzled look on his face. Tony continued:  
"Come on Jack mate we saw the way you and Martha looked at each other." Jack was shocked. Had it really been that obvious?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After just a few weeks, Martha was beginning to feel truly at home in the bay. She had met Alf, Morag and Ric and they had welcomed her into their family with no problems. She already had many friends and the setting was beautiful. The beach had helped her in so many ways. But still there was the problem of Chris and Jack. Two men who both played a huge part in her life, and spent a lot of time in her thoughts; but for opposite reasons. Actually Martha hardly ever saw Jack, but even she couldn't pretend that he wasn't special. They had something that couldn't be ignored and it made her angry and upset that she could not do anything about it. She hardly knew Jack and yet whenever he was around, she felt safe. Whenever she saw him, she got a warm tingly feeling inside. And on the rare occasions that they touched, the desire she felt was stronger than anything she had ever experienced before. She could see it, every time she looked into his eyes; he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Chris woke up and saw Martha laying beside him. He smiled. He felt happy; knowing that she was his forever. He knew that he shouldn't have done what he did, but he had come to the conclusion that it had all been worth it. It had all been worth it to be able to keep Martha. He looked at her and stroked her face gently, thinking how beautiful she looked whilst she was sleeping.

Martha kept her eyes closed shut. She knew that Chris was looking at her and she knew that he was touching her, but she still pretended to be asleep. She had worked out that this was the best way of avoiding having do things she didn't want to do. After all she had to obey Chris' every work; despite how much she hated to do it.

Jack woke up slowly and reached out next to him, expecting to feel someone there. And then he realized. It all came flooding back. He realized that he had been dreaming again; dreaming of Martha lying next to him; of waking up to her in the morning. For what must have been about the 50th time he had to remind himself that unfortunately that was one dream that was never going to happen.

Martha walked down the beach, with Chris' arm around her waist. She smiled when she passed her friends; acting like a fiancée should; totally content and blissfully happy. But her and Chris knew that it was all an act. She didn't love him; she just had to pretend she did.


End file.
